


Are You Guys A Couple?

by destiny335



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PNK, Python Nu Kappa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Sulley have two fangirls, it appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Guys A Couple?

_*James' Point of View*_

   "Sulley, I don't know if we should be kissing on campus?" I stop kissing my boyfriend of five months, staring at him as if he had three heads, not that there is anything wrong with that.

   "Why do you say that Mike? I'm perfectly happy showing my affection to you, to everyone here on campus and no one seems to mind either." I watch as he looks around, no one paying attention to us, cause in all honestly, no one cares. They're all worked up with their own problems, not caring about two people that truly love each other.

   "I know you're fine with it, but I just feel... insecure, that's all." I stare at my beautiful boyfriend, cupping his face.

   "You're perfect. I'm perfect. We're all perfect. You don't need to feel insecure since all that matters is you and I, okay?"

   "Yeah... okay."

   "Good. Now, come and give me a kiss." He just smiles his adorable smile, making my heart do some crazy things.

   Suddenly our kiss was interrupted by a couple of girls from the sorority Python Nu Kappa (PNK). As I turn my head, I notice it was Naomi Jackson and Britney Davis. Naomi had a camera in her hand, both her and Britney smiling brightly.

   "Are you guys like a couple?" Sulley mentally face palmed, not believing his luck. When all the fraternities and sororities weren't competing against each other, everyone could be quite friendly towards each other.

   "Yeah, so what?"

   "Oh nothing. It's just so adorable! We've been shipping you guys since freshman year and now that it's senior year, we were waiting for you guys to come out of the closet." I can feel my mouth open wide, not believing what he's hearing.

   "We know you thought we were a bunch of airheads, but honestly, even if we were, you guys don't try and hide your PDA."

   "See Sulley! I told you that people noticed."

   "Oh we noticed, but no one cares. Everyone actually ships you two together. You guys are the cutest!" I can feel myself blushing, now not liking the attention.

   "Um... we'll see you guys later. We gotta go, right Mikey?"

   He just stares at me, confusion on his face until I give him my pleading face. "Yeah. We'll see you guys in class later."

   "Bye guys! And use protection." Both Britney and Naomi walk away, giggling to each other, while my cheeks and Mikey's were bright pink.

    "Now that you're all mine..."

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
